Developer Dinosaurs
What are Developer Dinosaurs Before I get started, here's the answer to many of your soon-to-be-asked-questions: No, you can't get Developer Dinosaurs and they probably will never be released for Public use. These Dinosaurs are very powerful and are only given to trusted Contributors, Admins, and of course, Developers, which includes Model Makers. Don't bother asking for one as it is only given to these people to avoid abuse of their power. We already had enough of those raging elder Barosaurus, we don't need Rekku's attacking too. Please add any more additional information like Damage, Health, the owners or creators of the dinosaurs, and most importantly! Pictures or Videos of the Developer Dinosaurs. Some of this may be inaccurate as it is all based on different recorded encounters with these dinosaurs. If there is a Developer Dinosaur not on this list, please add it. :Don't add fake dinosaurs or your own concepts and ideas. Wyvern Wyverns are large, light-blue, semi-transparent creatures that looks similar to that of a ice dragons. So far this Developer Dinosaur has the most Health at over 7,000hp around the Adult age and 1,400hp as a baby. May spawn in as a NPC. Unknown damage. Violex Behemoth Violex is a Rarity Developer Dinosaur to spawn in as NPC. They look kind of like a female Muto from the 2014 Godzilla film. While others say it looks like a multi-legged, purple gorilla-spider monster. Violex is dark purple on the back with a black and pink mixture on its legs. Hunting an Adult one can be good for a pack of Carnivores as it can provide 500 food points when killed. However, this is a difficult task as an adult Violex has over 5,000 hp as Adult. Unknown Damage. Rekku Destroyer of Worlds The most common of the Developer Dinosaurs, Rekku for short, it does spawn in as NPC, as of now. It is the largest of the Developer Dinosaurs and looks like a cross between a Domitor Tyrannosaurus Rex and an Ancient Aegypiticus Spinosaurus but with further darker shades of brown. It has over 6,000hp and an Area of Attack similar to the Barosaurus AOE. Unknown damage. One Rekku is currently owned by the model maker, serverz_2build. Lucas the Kittygator Weird looking brown Crocodile creature, much like the Classic Sarcosuchus that is much larger than any of the regular Crocodiles and unlike most of the Developer Dinosaurs, it looked less detailed —''much like the classic skins''— and probably used no unions, which are used for a smoothed and curved dinosaur model. Most of the times you will ever see this dinosaur it is probably controlled by Haxorua. It does an unknown amount of Damage, and it has the exact amount of Health as the Barosaurus while Elder. Rampmotheriam Another lesser known Developer Dinosaur, this too looks like a Crocodile, but it is a terrestrial creature, that is taller with its legs straight up, instead of on its sides. It has a Dark brownish-gray texture as the primary color and had over 5,000hp, so it was probably a Adult. Unknown Damage. Encounters Write down here if you encountered a Developer Dinosaur whether it was a player or NPC. Please don't lie. First, type in your Roblox username or your Wikia User:username if your Roblox username is identical or similar. Then type what Developer Dinosaur you saw, whether it's a player or NPC, it's Statistics, and anything else that you may want to add. *2 Wyvern players forgot their names both elders with over 7,000hp. *1 Violex Behemoth NPC was a Adult / Elder with over 5,000hp. I as a Giganotosaurus, 2 Tyrannotitans, and Albino Terror killed it. 500 food points from its dead body. *1 Violex Behemoth NPC baby with over 1,400hp. *1 Rekku Destroyer of Worlds. Over 6,000hp and was probably Elder. This Rekku was played by serverz_2build. My pack was all Elder dinosaurs and challenged him but many died or logged when we found out it had a strong and large area of attack, like a Barosaurus, and started destroying us. I lost my Elder Tyrannosaurus rex to it. *1 Wyvern NPC baby with over 1,400hp. I killed it. *1 Lucas the Kittygator NPC. It had over 2,400hp, and it killed my baby Spinosaurus. *1 Rampmotheriam NPC probably an Adult or Elder, and it had ~5,000hp, it also killed my baby Tyrannosaurus rex. Mxdanger *9-18 Lucas the Kittygator Haxaura = Kittygator, Max Health. *1 Rekku Destroyer of Worlds recorded 10 min of footage, consisting of serverz acting like a b*tch. (Honest Sighting, going to post video soon) User: *Dino Count, Dino Name, Player or NPC, stats, etc. Please add more encounters with stats you could collect so that we may find out more about these hideous, majestic, and dangerous creatures. Gallery Category:Developer Dinosaurs